


inktober drabbles

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evan Needs a Hug, First Kisses, Gen, I’m sorry, Other, Slight Canon Divergence, Tags to be added, Unrequited Love, all their friends are trying to hook them up, basically for forever, boyf riends - Freeform, day five:, day four:, day one:, day three:, day two:, deere, flustered jake, hanahaki, he tries his best, inktober writing, jeremy is tolerant, squipping, theater classes, tw: suicide attempt, we love making them embarrassed, we stan our pantsless dad, wingman rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: a series of drabbles based on the inktober writing prompts, from a variety of fandoms





	1. poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i realize that i am late. whoops.

It’s funny how love worked. How you were so bewitched by this single person, so enchanted and intrigued and amused and dizzy and giddy all because they gave you a single look or laughed at a joke or waved to you in the halls.

Jeremy hated it. What gave her the goddamn right to be so... well, so Christine? It honestly wasn’t fair. But he couldn’t exactly blame her, considering she didn’t even know he existed. It still made the whole vomiting flowers thing a little messed up. 

Some people called it the flower curse. Some called it hanahaki. Some called it the disease. Jeremy just called it poisonous. It stung, and it bled, and it made his lungs ache, just because this girl made his heart flip flop and twist and wrench. He shoved it down, trying to swallow the flowers. 

Then in the bathroom after essentially torturing himself with Christine at play practice, Rich told him something about a pill. One that would make him cool. One that would make him popular. 

The Mountain Dew tasted like poison running down his throat, searing and burning. 

He could tolerate that kind of poison, if it stopped the other kind in its tracks.


	2. tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of suicide

The silence was calming. It’s funny how everything looks so peaceful from so high up, the cool early summer breeze, the bright sun shining on Evan’s face. Far above him was the powder blue sky, stretching on for what seemed like ages, maybe even forever. The sun warmed his face, drying the tears on his cheeks. The branch under his fingers was worn, rough and smooth all at once. He heard the call of birds overhead, and he gave a shaky smile.

One finger released. 

He just needed to do this. The world looked so peaceful.

Another finger. 

He’d be alright if he did this. He’d be fine, for as long as the world kept moving.  
His hand slipped from the branch. He was balanced in the tree, and he swallowed down the tears choking his breath. He looked up at the sky. 

Peaceful. Calm. Tranquil.

He let himself fall.


	3. roasted

Mr. Heere tried. Really, he did. He was definitely getting better, being more fatherly. Which was a little annoying, considering it gave Jeremy a lot less freedom, but he was pretty happy that his dad was finally shaping up.

But this was quite frankly ridiculous. Jeremy shut the door, and almost immediately knew something was wrong. He rushed to the kitchen, and nearly coughed at the smoke. He dropped his bag to the floor, opening the window and pulling the one mismatched pair of oven mitts from the drawer, reaching into the oven.

He pulled out what he was sure was a chicken at one point, chucking it onto the stovetop before he breathed in the smoke.

His dad rushed in, and Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him, waving smoke away from his face.

“It’s roasted?” His dad said, but it sounded more like a question. Jeremy snorted, looking at the charred chicken.

“It would be, if you hadn’t used the broiler instead.” He said, giving his dad a lopsided smile. “Thanks for dinner, but…”

Mr. Heere nodded with a sigh. “I’ll call in a pizza.”


	4. spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyf riends!!  
> also this is too long to be a drabble but shhh

“...and break the spell through true love’s kiss.” Mr. Reyes droned on to the theater class that had a grand total of eight students. Really, after the play fiasco last year, you would think that they would all avoid theater. But Christine was doing it anyway, Brooke was doing it because Christine was doing it, Chloe was doing it because Brooke was doing it, Jenna did it because she wanted to redeem herself and take a class with her friends, Jake did it because he’s Jake and wanted to try something new for his last year of high school, Rich did it because of Jake, Jeremy did it because he enjoyed theater, and Michael did it because he didn’t want to leave Jeremy alone with his stage fright and his new friends. 

But Michael was starting to regret doing this. Because Mr. Reyes had said ‘get into pairs’ for a short cold reading scene, and Jeremy hadn’t been paying all that much attention. Jenna and Christine paired up, Jake and Chloe, and Brooke and Rich, leaving Michael and Jeremy.   
“Mr. Heere, Mr. Mell. How about you two go first?” Mr. Reyes said, handing them both a script. Jeremy nodded, eyes darting over the script and going a little pink. He glanced towards Michael, opening his mouth, then shutting it again. 

They ran the scene, until Michael got to the part where Jeremy was blushing. “And- and break the spell through true love’s kiss.” He said, trying to remember to be loud. He leaned down, intending on kissing Jeremy’s cheek, but he swore he was pushed a little forwards and oh my god he was kissing his best friend.

And Jeremy was kissing him back. Michael broke away after too long to be considered just a peck. They were both bright red. Michael looked up to find that Mr. Reyes wasn’t even paying attention, but they got a whoop and a few scattered cheers from their friends.

“Slushies after school?” Michael found himself muttering.

“Sounds great.” Jeremy gave him a shaky smile, before glancing at Mr. Reyes and their friends, flipping their friends the bird as he kissed Michael quickly again.


	5. chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good ol’ deere with anxious jake and wingman rich

“C’mon, just do it.”

“Rich, I can’t ask him out! That’s just- that’s insane.”

“You’re afraid of asking Jeremy Heere out?”

“Wha- no! Of course I’m not!”

“Ha, oh my god, you’re a chicken.”

“We’re hiding in a closet, Rich, of course we look like we’re scared. Besides, I’m not scared of asking him out-“

“You’re afraid of the answer.”

“...maybe?”

“Well, I happen to know for a fact he’ll say yes, so go-“

“What are you- Rich!”

The whispered conversation was cut off by a closet door opening, and the shorter boy shoving a taller one out. There was a small squeak as he crashed into Jeremy Heere, who had been walking towards the door on his way home.

“J-Jake. Hey. What’re you- ow-“ Jeremy winced, propping himself up on his elbows, only to realize that doing that brought their faces inches from each other.

“Coffee.” Jake blurted out, which got him a weird look from Jeremy and what sounded like a facepalm from Rich in the closet.

“You- you fell on top of me because… you needed c-coffee?” 

“No, gah, I was…” Jake was flustered. “Asking… if you want to go get coffee with me? Sometime?” 

Jeremy’s face turned bright red, and he leaned up, gently kissing Jake’s cheek. “I’d love to.” Jake sat back, letting Jeremy stand and walk away, until he heard the voice from inside the closet start laughing.

“Guess you’re not a chicken after all.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
